Little White Bag
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi keeps dissapearing and coming home with a mysterious white bag. Yami wants to know what's inside and gets more than just what's inside. YYxY yaoi lemon


Lemon rush! I seem to be having a lot of those lately... Anywho, that's a good thing. This one is just stupid too but I do know some of you wanted a lemon like this one will be so here you go!

I do not own Yugioh. Obviously as it is more fit for teen choice awards rather than the adult video awards. Hehe, this is gonna be fun!

**THISISSOCOOLMYPARENTSAREOUTOFTHESTATEWITHOUTMESOHEREIAM**

Yugi had gone to the drug store. At least, that's what he had told Yami before literally skipping out the door. He had done that a lot lately, going to the drug store. Yami never questioned him about it but his curiosity doubled each time the words 'I'm going to the drug store down the street' passed his ears. Each time, Yami would sit at the desk next to the front door pretending to read the paper. Each time, Yugi would come skipping in with a little white paper bag and he would give Yami a little peck on the cheek and running up the stairs before Yami could question him on the contents of the bag.

He only went once ever couple weeks. Yami had his inconspicuous attempts to find out what he was up to including following Yugi up the stairs on some occasions. Each of those times were foiled by the closing of a door or a quick 'gotta go to Jou's' from Yugi.

Curiosity ate away at the man once again as he carelessly took the daily paper from the kitchen table and sat at the desk to keep a watch out for his little hikari. He sighed as he skimmed the headlines while still keeping an eye on the door at the same time. He clicked his tongue. A train wreck, amber alert, elections in America… Yami yawned. What was in Yugi's bag was definitely more newsworthy to him at the moment. He quickly turned to the page showing happy couples celebrating anniversaries and engagements. He smiled as he saw he and Yugi's smiling faces under the engagements.

He reached for the scissors just as the door opened to reveal a calm Yugi walk in carrying that little white bag. He smiled shyly and wouldn't meet Yami's now intent gaze on him.

"Hi Yami koi," Yugi said quietly. He slowly began making his way to the stairs. Yami moved his head to watch his every movement.

"Wait!" Yami called.

Yugi already had one hand on the railing and his foot on the first step. His palms got sweaty as he clutched his bag. He turned to face his fiancé with a wider smile this time, hoping to keep Yami's attention off of the bag he moved behind his back as he turned to Yami.

"Yes?"

Yami smirked. "You didn't give me a kiss," he said in a slightly whining voice.

Yugi's eyes widened for a split before his smiled and with a quick apology, he approached Yami and kissed him on the lips. He took a step back to retreat up the stairs but Yami quickly wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Yugi, who was a sucker for making out with his koi, immediately melted into Yami's arms and pressed into Yami. Yami smirked mentally as Yugi wrapped an arm around his neck. The other remained behind his back.

Yami lowered his hands and wrapped them around Yugi so that they were leveled with the bag. Yami carefully lifted a finger to the top of the bag and-

"What the hell are you doing!" Yugi screamed as Yami was quickly shoved away and went tumbling to the ground. Yugi glared at him as he placed his other hand securely over the top of the bag.

"Invading my privacy! Yami, I thought we agreed that though we're engaged we'd give each other space," Yugi scolded.

Yami rubbed his back as he stood. "Yes, but I also thought we would never keep anything from each other either…." He pointed out.

Yugi was at a loss for words with that comeback. His only response was to continue to keep his intent glare on Yami, stomp his foot (cutely in Yami's opinion), yell at how nosey Yami was, and storm up the stairs. Yami exhaled long and hard as he heard what sounded like the bathroom door slam. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down and buried his head in his hands.

That was a disaster….

_Later…_

Yami smiled to himself as he carried two bowls of chocolate ice cream up the stairs. He had yet to apologize to Yugi for his behavior earlier and hoped that something containing sugar would heal some of the wounds. Nothing ice cream and making out couldn't cure. The door to their room was closed. Yami stuck out a finger and lightly tapped on the door.

"Aibou?" he called. "You in there? I'm sorry about earlier. I have ice cream!"

No answer.

Yami was about to knock again when the sound of small things hitting the floor and Yugi swearing coming from the bathroom. The door was open enough for Yami to see Yugi stand quickly and turn toward the counter. Yami smiled and made his way across the hall. He pushed the door open more with his foot.

"Aibou, I got you some-"

Yami stopped himself mid-sentence as Yugi spun around holding a small orange container. Yami's eyes immediately looked at the label and his eyes widened immensely. He tightened his grip on the two bowls as he felt his grip loosen. He slowly reached over and placed them gently on the bathroom counter. Yugi's eyes were wide, as were Yami's. He just couldn't bring himself to look away from the label.

Viagra. Yugi was taking Viagra.

Yami finally looked up to meet Yugi's eyes. The amethyst eyed boy looked at his lover with a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry koi. Really. I just know that because of my size you don't like how I perform. I want to show you that I can take you now and then. You never let me. And you always seem disappointed anytime I cum and there's not enough. Or when you suck on me you can take me in your mouth so easily it makes me feel so inferior and so small compared to yours! I'm so sorry I can't give you more without using this!" Yugi blurted out all at once.

Yami stared at Yugi another minute before cupping Yugi's face in his hands and wiping a stray tear the hikari had let fall.

"Why would you think that? I love you no matter how the sex is. I seem to find it satisfying. I never notice the size of your pride. I notice the size of your heart," Yami whispered.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "But I really do appreciate what you would do for me," he said. Yugi smiled and opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Yami's mouth over his. Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue skillfully made its way into his mouth. He jumped up so that his legs wrapped around Yami's waist. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's back and butt to support him as the two let their tongues meet. Yami began a quick walk to the bedroom where he dropped Yugi clumsily on the bed.

"Yami?"

Yami quickly removed his own shirt. "You would do something like that for me just to make love to me, I won't let that go to waste Yugi," he said through fast breathing.

Yugi's eyes widened. "What, now?" he gasped.

Yami paused in his haste to remove his pants. "Well, what better time? You just took your medication. Some sexual high right after that right?"

Yugi bit his lip. "Well, not really but if you insist…" Yugi smirked.

Yami stepped out of his pants and approached the bed in his boxers. Yugi sat up and Yami leaned over him.

"Take me koi," he ordered.

Yugi smiled brightly and hurriedly removed his own shirt and pants (with Yami's help). Yami crawled onto the bed as Yugi leaned over him. Both men lay there in only their boxers, just looking at each other. Yugi pulled Yami into a deep kiss as he removed Yami's boxers. He then removed his own and laid himself on top of Yami.

Yami nodded. "You are the dominant one now. What shall you do with me?" he asked.

Yugi smirked as he straddled Yami's hips. "This!" he cried as he ground his groin to Yami's. Yami moaned. Yugi smiled. He had waited so long for this. He ground himself onto Yami's thighs and ran his hands along Yami's chest.

Yugi began the vertical motion on Yami's cock rather quickly. Yami moaned over the sound of the creaking bed as they began moving violently while rubbing against each other. Both boys wrapped their arms around each other as they became more and more aroused with the friction.

"Yugi, just take me now!" Yami cried as he began to harden.

Yugi stopped his fast movements and nodded. "Do you want any lube?" he asked.

Yami shook his head. "Let's see how this stuff works…." He said slyly.

Yugi blushed as he sat up for Yami to look at him. Yami's eyes immediately scanned Yugi's nether regions. He nodded in approval.

"Yes, very big now isn't it?" he asked. Yugi blushed. Yami leaned his head forward to look Yugi in the eyes.

"Fuck me koi!"

Yugi beamed. He wanted Yami to tell him that a long time ago. He quickly nodded and gave Yami a light kiss on the lips before spreading Yami's legs and positioning himself at Yami's entrance. He smirked as he looked at Yami's hard member.

"Erect now isn't it?" he asked as he began to stroke it like a puppy.

"Aibou…." Yami growled.

Yugi smirked. "Very well koi, if you want me so bad…." With that, Yugi pushed swiftly into Yami. And oh what a feeling it was for the hikari. He immediately moaned quite loudly at the feeling of Yami's walls surrounding his member.

Yami too was enjoying the new sensation of being filled by Yugi. He too moaned loudly at the feeling of the intrusion.

"Oh Yami, no wonder you moan so loud," Yugi panted.

Yami nodded. "Please, Yugi!"

Yami begging him was the last thing to get Yugi moving. He rested his arms on either side of Yami as he pulled almost all the way out of him and thrust back in fast and hard. Yami threw back his head and screamed as Yugi hit his prostate hard. Yugi groaned deep in his throat at the feeling around him. He pulled out of the wonderful heat of Yami and thrust in again. He moaned again and squeezed his eyes shut as Yami's cries met his ears.

"Faster Aibou! Please! I beg you! Oh koi!"

Yugi sped up his thrusts in and out of Yami's wonderfully warm and tight body. He felt the walls closing in on him tighter every time he came in. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Yami was enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure Yugi brought to him as he continued his fast and hard thrusts into him. It was obvious to the former pharaoh that the medicine had worked. The pain of Yugi entering him was still there but with the feel of Yugi inside him, he had never been happier.

"Oh, Yami, so-so good. Oh, thank you so much for this. Ooh, yes!"

"Aibou! Take me harder Aibou! Oh, yeah…"

Both men shouted out their ecstasy at the new sensations. Yami began bucking his hips in time with Yugi's movements. Both of them felt their muscles tighten.

"Oh, Yami, I'm gonna cum!" Yugi screamed.

"Cum inside me koi! Please. Pour yourself into me! Ah. Aibou!"

The two of them came at the same time. Yami's eyes shot open at the feeling of Yugi's essence coming into his body. Yugi moaned at the feeling of Yami's cum covering their stomachs. As Yami regained his breath, Yugi licked up the cum off of Yami's chest before drawing out of his lover. He lay down next to Yami and began twirling a piece of Yami's bangs around his finger.

"That was, amazing," Yami panted.

Yugi nodded. "Thank you Yami," he said with a smile. "I really appreciate what you did."

"My pleasure Yugi," Yami said as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

Yugi suddenly raised his head and gave Yami a strange look.

"What?"

"Did you have ice cream back there?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "Here we go again…"

**HEHEHELEMONYESITISGOODTOBEEVIL**

Yay, my first fic where Yugi does Yami! That was interesting to write. And lots of fun! Please review and I'll see if Yugi and Yami left any ice cream for us….


End file.
